Talking Dirty
by juicyvampire
Summary: J/B lemon. Oneshot. AH


I felt Jasper kiss me lightly on the shoulder. I didn't like the feeling of not knowing what would come next, but I had to admit it did heighten my pleasure. _Smack_! His hand slapped hard against the back of my thigh. _Pinch_! His fingers clamped down on my sensitive nipple before moving to slap the front of my dripping core. I loved the way he wasn't gentle with me. Jasper knew what made me ache for release and he wasn't afraid to leave bruises.

Edward hated marking me. My sweet, loving Edward. He knew that he couldn't do this to me, but loved me deeply enough to let me find this pleasure elsewhere. He even went so far as to ask his brother Jasper to do these things to me. He's even started to be turned on by his brother's teeth marks on my thigh or when I talk dirty, the way Jasper likes, when I'm sleeping in his arms. I hope that one day Edward would get over his fear of hurting me and manage to see that I'm not so breakable I want him to do things to me that I wouldn't even let Jasper try.

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_ Three more slaps on my tender pussy. I blinked hard against the black silk blindfold to keep my tears at bay, my own panties were in my mouth kept my cries muffled. I felt his hand gliding over my body so lightly that he was barely touching me until his fingers dipped inside of me. I expected him to tease me with them or to pinch my clit and make me scream again but instead he cupped his fingers and scrapped them lightly through my folds, collecting my juices in his hand. It was an incredible feeling and I wanted so badly to be able to rip off my blindfold and watch, but my arms were firmly bound behind me. Suddenly Jasper thrust his other hand harshly into my back, forcing my head to collide with the mattress of the bed that he shared with his wife, my best friend. I could smell his scent and her's lingering in the sheets and it made me feel so slutty, just the way I wanted to feel. I was overcome with love for my husband for making my fantasies a reality for me.

My face was turned to the side and my breasts were pressed against the edge of the bed. I automatically opened my legs wider for Jasper.

"Beg for it baby. Tell me what you want my to do to you, my little slut. Tell me, you little whore, what do you want me to do with my big hard cock?" He pulled my panties from my mouth and rubbed my face with then before throwing them to the side.

Oh God, he knew how much I loved being spoken to like that. "I want you to fuck me hard. Fill me up cowboy and ride me. I ...want...you...inside....of ....me. Please Jasper fill me with you big cock." While I spoke he used his dry hand to pull on my nipple buds and continued his scraping motion with his other hand. Now I felt his hand move from my abused breasts to my ass. I'm sure it would be cherry red from the spanking he had given me earlier. He parted my cheeks and then used his other hand to spread my own juices around my anus.

"You need to learn to be a bit more specific my little whore. You didn't say what you wanted me to fill so now I'm going to pound you tight little ass. As punishment for your sloppiness you must not make a sound or I will not let you cum. Do you understand me?" I nodded my head and bit down on some of the bunched sheet in front of me. I would not cry out, I wanted to cum for him so badly.

He dipped one of his wet fingers inside of me and then added another, stretching out my hole. The rubbing felt so good, I thought I could cum without him ever touching my clit. When I was wet enough back there he used both hands to spread my cheeks as wide as they would go before thrusting into me so hard I wanted to yell and swear at the the pain of it. Tears formed in my eyes but Jasper held still waiting for my body to adjust to his thick, pulsing dick. When the pain lessened I could feel how good it felt to have him fill me up like that. He felt my body relax and moved one hand to support himself on one of the four posts of his bed and the other to stroke my sensitive bundle of nerves. He started moving then and I remembered my own words, _I want you to fuck me hard. Fill me up cowboy and ride me._ Oh Boy, he really could follow orders. His thrusts were hard and painful but the pain made the pleasure so much stronger. We'd never done this before and I could tell that neither one of us would last long, my walls were already starting to tighten and his movements were becoming more frantic. I loved making him lose control inside of me.

He started panting at me, "Fuck yes, my little slut. Come for me. Be a good little whore. Mmmm, yes you are a dirty little whore. You love having me fuck your tight little ass. I know you want to cry out because that's what little sluts do, but I'm not going to let you am I darlin'? No. Cum for my while I ride your tight ass!" _Oh God, oh God. Oh my FUCKING GOD! _His words pushed me over the edge and I came so hard as he pinched my clit. His body was slamming into mine, I could hear the slap of skin on skin and feel his balls hit my cheeks. I rode out my pleasure and then started to thrust back at him, trying to squeeze my muscles around his cock to make him cum in my ass.

His movements were wild and he let out an incredible moan. I don't think he was capable of words anymore. The hand from my clit moved to my hair as he pulled my head back, thrusting harder still as he finally came. He slowed and pulled out of me, he must have disposed of the condom as well because when he pulled me up on to the bed with him and removed my blindfold he was bare in all his glory. His hands gently rolled me on my side and he untied my arms, rubbing my wrists to get my circulation going. I looked up into his face and he smiled down at me, any signs of harshness that may appear when he fucks me were gone and he was just my loving brother in law again.

We laid there holding each other for a little longer before I got up to shower and dress. By the time I got out of the bathroom I could here Edward and Alice downstairs telling Jasper all about the incredible fund raising gala they had been to. I walked down to greet my Edward with a kiss.

"Did you and Jasper enjoy yourselves? Your walking a little strangely."

"I know but I enjoyed it. I'm just a little sore. I love you"

He turned to Jasper who was cuddling Alice and admiring her ball gown. "Thanks man. You make her so happy and thank you Alice, for understanding how she needs this."

Alice grinned at me, "That's what best friends are for, besides I'm smart enough to know that Bella and Jasper just fuck. When it's you and Bella or Jasper and me, we make love. Bells, you can borrow him any time you need to."

We sat and talked over a few glasses of wine before Edward and I got up to walk home, we lived just down the street. Edward went to fetch out coats and Alice was taking the wine glasses into the kitchen when Jasper came up behind me. I knew he was going to do something to keep my fantasies going in my head before I saw him again. He slipped something scratchy down my blouse and into my bra. "Goodnight my little whore, here's a tip for the road. I'll see you and you tight little ass again soon."


End file.
